League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1940's
by shanbros323
Summary: This is a story about a new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen during World War II, it is in 1941, I hope you like it and constructive criticism is recommended though can you please not be too harsh? Anyway, hope you enjoy
1. The Agent

League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1940's

**The Agent**

The OO7 Agent James Bond walked down a dark corridor in MI5's HQ, he was on his way to his boss's office, he'd been told it was an emergency and he was needed by his boss straight away.

James stopped outside the office door, wasting little time he opened it and entered. The room was pitch black Bond felt around the wall for a light switch but couldn't find one, raising his eyebrows he heard a husky voice say "Greetings Mr. Bond, pray do come sit down" suddenly a light came on, James looked in the direction of the voice and his eyes came upon a peculiar sight; A extremely small man, possibly 4-foot-2 with a shaggy beard and a deep scar across his left eye which was pale, white as if it was dead, he was holding a cane for balance and what looked like a document in his free hand. "Who are you?" asked James in a shaky voice "Where is M?" James didn't like the look of the man; he had his hand on his sidearm just in case. If the man was threatened at all he didn't show it, in fact he was smiling "Don't worry M is fine" James didn't believe him "Well, that's one question answered, and what about your name?" Bond said this in an aggressive manner but the man just chuckled "My name is William, William Harrison, but you can call me Bill, everyone does, I'm the Head of the British Special Forces, the division that started the League of the Extraordinary Gentlemen" "League of what?" replied James with a puzzled look, William grinned again and said "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, it was a taskforce first created back in 1898 to combat serious country emergency, it consisted of the well-regarded Chemist Mina Murray, the famous Hunter Allan Quatermain, the-" "Hey!" James interrupted "I've heard of Allan Quatermain, I read all his books when I was a child, he was a hero to me" William continued "As I was saying, the famous Hunter Allan Quatermain, the Scientist-Pirate Captain Nemo, the Invisible Man Hawley Griffin, and finally Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" he took a breath then carried on "They saved the world from an invasion by Martians then they split up for some reason or other and we haven't reformed one, until now, I told the Government's main leaders the candidates for this new team I've come up with and they loved it" he paused giving James a chance to ask "What have this got to do with me?" "I want you on this team, M said it's a good idea, so what do you think?" James sighed and then replied "No, I don't do teams, I work alone, I hate taking orders in a field mission" he was about to walk out of the office when Bill quickly said "Wait!" James stopped and turned around "You won' be taking orders in field missions, you're going to be the leader" James eyes widened "Seriously?" he gasped "Yes" James couldn't believe it, he'd never had his own team to command, not once, he made up his mind "Okay, who do I recruit for my team first?".


	2. The Archaeologist

League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: 1940

**The Archaeologist**

Indiana Jones climbed over onto a ledge and took a minute to catch his breath, he wasn't a young man anymore, he was 41 now and he felt it, he heaved a good, long sigh, then searched in his satchel for the map. Indiana was searching for the Eye of the Peacock, an ancient diamond that Jones had been searching for all his life, it had once belonged to Alexander the Great, his search had almost ended four years ago when he did some work for a Chinese Crime Lord (Lao Che) in exchange for the priceless treasure but the gangster tried to double cross Indy, he failed but unfortunately due to a number of unlucky circumstances the diamond was lost. Indiana had recently come into possession of a map from a Russian trader that showed Jones the landscape of a Hawaiian natives Temple that the Peacock's Eye (The Diamond's alternate name) was rumoured to have turned up in, with no other leads Indiana accepted the map gratefully, for a decent price as well, because the trader didn't know the use of the map, and so put it on sale for a measly two pounds, Jones was in London at the time and the trader moved there many years ago.

Indiana scanned the map and saw that he was close to the Temple doors just a few minutes of climbing on the side of a mountain (which seemed undiscovered), he placed the map back in his bag, took a deep breath and found a strong grip on the wall, carrying on climbing, the only thing he was thinking of right now, is getting to the Temple doors, Indy couldn't stand climbing. Indiana got to the top of the mountain in the space of six minutes, it didn't seem like a long time but Jones was still fatigued when he got to the top, he had been trekking through the mountain for several days now though, resting minimally. Indy looked at the doors; they were enormous "How the hell am I gonna open them?" Indiana said A voice responded "Why don't you try knocking-WHACK! Jones was out cold.


End file.
